ninjasvspiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisuke
General Daisuke Aurora is an 18 year old Ninja, modeled after his real-life creator, Will. He uses Martial Arts and weapons to dispatch his opponents, most noteably Tang-Soo-Do, Aikido, and Ninjutsu. He is also very adept at Taijutsu, and is one of the only members of NAP that is mortal AND does not use any powers or non-mundane weapons or artifacts, but instead relies only on his hand-to-hand combat and weapon skills. History Daisuke Aurora has been around since before the destruction of the old site. He arrived in the middle of the Highway to Hell era, and fought for no reason in particular. He and Invadra (while arguing) accidentally discovered a group of animated tumbleweeds (which would later become Valmorphigon). Daisuke then fought against this beast, but could not contribute to the other battles, as he was out with his girlfriend, Tsunade, for most of the rest of them. He then led a 2 man team (with Treybo2) into RPG Corp. to stop them from their evil plot to take over NAP via Nanobots and to free Rusty (who had been kidnapped by RPG Corp). However, Daisuke had been previously kidnapped, and was injected with the Nanites. During the mission, Treybo2 was captured and converted via the Nanites, and while Daisuke and Rusty were escaping, Treybo2 attacked them, triggering Daisuke's nanites to activate. Invadra appeared to fight Treybo2, but was also converted. Thanks to his quick wits, Daisuke managed to fry the Nanites inside himself, and used an electric shock to slow down Treybo2 while he, Invadra, and Rusty escaped. The site was soon after destroyed, possibly due to Treybo2's infected form. Daisuke made many appearances on NAP for now, including training in Bill's Workshop and watching Treybo2 get banned for his shenanigans. When the new site opened, Daisuke broke new ground by monopolizing the Steal item and robbing pirates out of over 50,000 points. However, the shop has since been restocked and updated. Daisuke continues to steal and rob, holding the most lands (12) and Tech points (over 70) in Domination. He acts as a strategist for the Ninjas, often coming up with plans and techniques with which to thwart the Pirates. Techniques Daisuke uses three things to take the fight to his foes: 1. Environment - Daisuke will always make a good use of his surroundings, from ducking behind obstacles to dodge attacks, to forcing others into them or onto them, even making use of the weather. 2. Physics/Science - Daisuke likes to use natural science to his advantage, manipulating gravity, chemistry, even electro-conductivity to his advantage. 3. Weakness - Daisuke always looks for a weakness. He will analyze his foe's weak points, then use his knowledge of science and his environment to dish out some serious damage. Examples: -Daisuke wraps his sword in wire and throws it into a thundertorm, thus charging the blade and making an electro-magnet with which to temporarily subdue a metal pirate. -Daisuke uses a live electrical cable to shock himself, overloading all the nanites in his body, then uses his sword as a connector amd stabs it through the cable and into another fighter to electrocute them. -Daisuke hooks a fighter with his Kusari-Gama chain and jumps, then yanks the fighter into the air. Using his target's momentum, he kicks him in the face, slamming him into the ground. The chain yanks Daisuke downward, and he collides with his intended target yet again, driving a knee into them. Even when he has no environmental advantage or scientific tricks, his attacks are all based on his ability to maneuver properly in any situation, rolling with punches and delivering counter strikes. Back Story Coming soon, I promise. Category:Ninjas